


Best Student Award

by narwhalpuppy



Category: Duncanville (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalpuppy/pseuds/narwhalpuppy
Summary: My Second Duncanville Fanfiction!   Duncan, Bex, Yangzi, and Wolf all band together to take down a school bully.
Kudos: 2





	Best Student Award

A/N: Sooner or later, Duncanville will probably have an episode dealing with a school bully. If there is one in the future, it ought to be like this fanfiction I wrote. There won't be any of the generic main-kid-tries-to-stand-up-to-the-bully-then-gets-a-black-eye trope. Or the standard, bully-challenges-the-main-kid-to-a-fight-and-main-kid-miraculously-wins-in-the-end. Which is another endless trope that is used. Not in this one. In closing, read and enjoy. 

Duncanville Presents

A Narwhal Puppy Production

Best Student Award

It was a Wednesday afternoon at Oakdale High. Duncan, Wolf, Yangzi, and Bex were discussing what they wanted to do for the weekend. "As long as we're not swamped with math homework," begins Duncan. "How about we all......" Yangzi sees Mia come to their table, "Your crush is coming in at 12:00!" Yangzi told Duncan. "Better act natural!" Wolf said. Bex invites Mia making Duncan feel a little tense. "Hi, Mia. What brings you to our table?" asked Bex. Duncan begins to sweat a little, "Uh, yeah. You're always welcome to sit with us, heh heh." Duncan laughed nervously. 

Mia sighed in a disgusted manner. "What's going on, Mia?" asked Duncan. "I'll tell you what's going on, Edward Arnold, that's what!" Mia answers. Edward Arnold was the biggest bully in all of Oakdale High. He gets his kicks picked on the geeky freshmen students of the school. Mostly just boys. Duncan, Mia, Wolf, Bex, and Yangzi all watch as Edward goes to the geeks table to steals their lunches and beats them senseless. "Oh him. Edward Arnold! More like Edward Arnold Toht!" joked Wolf. Bex laughed, "You mean he's like that dude who melted in Raiders of the Lost Ark? Clever analogy!" 

Duncan grows mad seeing Edward beat on those geeks, "Someone has got to put that asshole in his place!" Mia informs them, "The worst part about this? He's an A student, star athlete, football player on the Varsity Team. Nobody does anything about it!" "Wish I could...." Duncan said going into one of his fantasies. 

Duncan imagines himself as a Rocky Balboa type of boxer in the ring with Edward Arnold. A referee says, "In this corner the challenger. Duncan Harris! In this corner the champion! Edward Arnold!" The crowd in Duncan's dream cheers as they approach the middle of the ring. The referee says, "Now I want a good clean fight! Take it from here, gentlemen!" The bell rings and Edward looks down at Duncan and says, "I must break you!" "Not if I break you first you son of a bitch!" Duncan said. Duncan and Edward beat each other with boxing. It lasts about 20 seconds, until Duncan is declared the winner. The referee announced, "The winner is....." 

Mia shouted, "DUNCAN!" Snapping out of his dream Duncan said, "Yes, I was listening." Mia then proceeds, "This Friday the school board is going to nominate him for Best Student at the Best Student Award Assembly!" "What's the solution? There's so much news going around about bullies that........" Duncan said. Yangzi gets a beep on his iphone. "Look at this everyone! I just got a Bully Stalker app!" "Give it to all of us!" Wolf said. 

Yangzi emails his friends and even Mia the Bully Stalker app. "This way we can catch him in the act!" Duncan said delightedly. "We can't let him see us." said Bex. "Cool idea. We can stay out of sight when we film him bully geeky boys on our iphones. That's the whole plan." said Yangzi. "Then we'll show all the teachers what he has done." Mia said. "Then he'll win the Not-So-Best-Student award!" Wolf said in a cool and collected manner. 

In the boy's locker room. Duncan was getting ready to go to gym class. As he was about to go to the gym to join the class. He hears Edward Arnold in the shower room. 

"WHERE'S THAT LUNCH MONEY! HAND IT OVER YOU GEEKY ASSHOLE!" screeched Edward Arnold. Careful not to have Edward notice him, Duncan uses the Bully Stalker App to film him giving a geeky boy student a wedgie. Duncan whispers, "Ha! Paydirt!" As soon as he was done filming, Duncan runs out to the gym. Duncan then has another fantasy about himself being a James Bond type of spy. Duncan jumps out of a helicopter, parachutes, and onto a mountain that was shaped like Edward Arnold's head. 

Entering into the 'lair' Duncan fights off henchmen who were similar to all the James Bond villains in the movies. Duncan fights them off with karate then he reaches Edward Arnold. "Goodbye, Mr. Harris!" Edward said shooting a gun at Duncan who dodges it. Edward tries to fight off Duncan who doesn't succeed. Even though Duncan was deep in thought, he still was doing quite well in P.E. 

Dodgeball was being played Duncan's dream soon ended as soon as he heard Coach Walter's whistle. "HARRIS! ARE YOU AWARE THAT YOU NEARLY KNOCKED OUT EVERYONE IN DODGEBALL!" Coach Walter screamed. Duncan looks around and was shocked at the fact that he had indeed threw a Dodgeball at all the boys from his gym glass. 

"EXPLAIN THIS!" Coach Walter yelled at Duncan. "Uhhhh, guess I got it from that movie Dodgeball?" Duncan chuckled. "HIT THE SHOWERS! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER! GET UP YOU MAGGOTS! WORK THROUGH THE PAIN!" Coach Walter yells at the rest of his gym class. The rest of the boys struggled to get up after being knocked out. 

Bex was in Science Class. All the students there were mixing chemicals inside beakers. Edward Arnold was in her science class looking for a geek to harass. "Oh no!" Bex thought. "Better keep my eye on him!" The science teacher was out of the room. Edward moves in on a unsuspecting student. Taking out of his pocket he had a laxative Edward was going to put inside a student's beaker. The student was named Noah. 

"Hey, Noah." Edward said. "Uh, yes? What is it?" asked Noah. All the other students were busy with their lab work, Bex hides under his desk and uses the Bully Stalker app and films him. "You're a very regular guy, don't you know?" asked Edward. "What're you talking about?" Noah asks in confusion. 

"This can't be good." Bex said. 

"So you need to stay regular! Allow me!" Edward said putting the laxative inside Noah's beaker with resulted in an explosion. Bex filmed everything the bully had done to Noah. All the students ran out of the room coughing as was Bex. 

Reviewing what she had filmed what Edward did to Noah, Bex said, "Gotcha! Son of a bitch! You're going down!" 

* * * 

The school day had ended. At the trailer where Duncan and his friends hang out, Yangzi asks them if they had filmed Edward Arnold praying on geeks. "Anyone did some bully busting today? With the new APP?" asked Yangzi. "I did!" said Duncan. "So did I!" said Bex. "Show us what you got." Wolf said. 

"Caught this jerkass putting a laxative in Noah's science project." Bex announces, displaying the scene she had filmed. "That's terrible!" Yangzi said. Duncan shows what he had filmed Edward Arnold doing. "Look what I caught him doing! In the shower room just before gym class!" 

"I'd like to put that dude in a headlock." Wolf said. "Good work, Bex and Duncan! So far I haven't caught him doing anything. How about you, Wolf." Yangzi said. "Nope. Not today." said Wolf. 

Duncan tells his friends, "The Best Student Award Ceremony is in two days! We're off to a good start so far spying on his bully!" 

"Right on!" said Wolf. "YEAH!" cheers Yangzi. "Woot! Woot!" Bex joins in on the cheers. 

They were all feeling very pleased about what the Bully Stalker App was doing for them.

"So tomorrow, let's all get together and film whatever we can catch Edward Arnold bullying! Show what we film to the teachers! Prove to the school that this isn't someone who deserves a Best Student Award! Who's with me!" Duncan said.

Bex, Wolf, and Yangzi cheered. Then a knock is heard. Duncan answers it and it was Mia. 

"Mia! Tell me you dug up some dirt on Edward Arnold!" Duncan tells her. 

"You bet I have!" Mia said. 

"This I'd love to see!" Wolf said. 

Getting out her iphone, Mia shows a film of Edward Arnold working at the Mama John's Pizza Place where she works. It shows Edward stealing dough, mozzarella, pepperoni and even mushrooms and stuffing it all in a suitcase. 

"Gosh! Isn't this disgusting! He's stealing all the ingredients to make the pizza!" Mia said. 

"That is some good detective work, Mia!" Yangzi complemented.

"You ought to help my Mom crack cases!" Duncan laughs. 

Bex tells Mia, "This'll come in handy when we expose him!" 

"That is one total shit face! What a waste of sperm!" Wolf said. 

Duncan reminds him, "We got two days until the big event! When school begins on Thursday, that's when we all band together to strike back against the evil that is Edward Arnold! You can join too, Mia!" 

Mia agrees, "This is a cause I definitely want to be a part of!" 

Thursday had come. Duncan, Mia, Yangzi, Bex, and Wolf all had their iphones ready. Using the Bully Stalker app. Mia was telling her friends, "We should not get too hopeful that these school faculty members will help us." 

"What do you mean, Mia? They have to." said Yangzi. 

Mia explains, "Isn't it obvious? Everyone thinks this Edward Arnold is such a wonderful student. It's like the mentality of this school and this town is so obsessed with sports." 

"I know what you mean," said Duncan trying to impress her, "If any other nerd, weirdo, or guido would've bullied these geeks, they would've caught them by now." 

"Exactly my point! They probably won't get him in trouble. It's all because of sports, sports sports!" Mia said. 

"Just like that Ray Rice dude from a while back." said Wolf. 

"These sports players are supposed to be role models and they act like this!" said Bex. 

"What type of example are is jock setting and......." Duncan was cut off by Mia's gasping. 

"Oh no, you guys look!" Mia said pointing to the flagpole as she sees someone hanging from it. Duncan, Bex, Yangzi, and Wolf all filmed it on their iphones. Just in time to see Edward Arnold about to run away. "We got it!" Duncan said with a thumbs up. Thankfully, Edward didn't see them film him. Nor does he have any idea that Duncan and his friends were getting after him. 

Getting the boy down from the flagpole, Mia recognizes him as her younger brother Tito. "That bastard! He's hurt my brother!" Mia cries out. Duncan tries to revive him to no avail. "Wake up! Wake up!" Duncan begged Tito. "It's no use. It's probably a coma. I know what one looks like. My Grandma always keeps going in and out of them. " Bex said 

"We gotta call an ambulance!" Duncan said calling 911 on his iphone. "That does it! This shit ass is going down! Big time!" Yangzi said. Mia was enraged at what Edward Arnold had done to her younger brother. "Before we moved here to Duncanville, Tito kept getting bullied everyday. Both of us had hoped things would be better here. It's always the same everywhere. Tito used to get really beaten really badly. Now it's happening all over again." Mia tells them.

Shaking his fist in the air Duncan screams into the sky, "ALL RIGHT EDWARD ARNOLD! THIS TIME IT'S PERSONAL!" Duncan imagines himself turning into a viking standing on a mountain top. Duncan as a viking ends up sending lightning all around that killed jock high schoolers who were bullies. "Kill the Bully! Kill the Bully!" sang Duncan to the tune of Kill The Wabbit. The ambulance came to take Tito to the hospital. 

"Uh, he got after my brother, not you." said Mia. "But, I wanna help! Not really just you. ehhh....All of us." said Duncan not wanting to admit he wanted to impress Mia. "We all want to nail this bully's ass to the ground." said Wolf. 

"Here's the plan," Yangzi said. "If we see him, we'll do what we did before. We'll hide away and record his dirty deeds on our iphones. Keep on using the app!" "We have to make sure we stay out of sight." said Bex. 

"Exactly, because if he sees us, we'll be living the real life 3 O'Clock High!" said Duncan as he gulped at the horrible thought of him having to fight Edward Arnold. 

Mia assured him, "That won't happen. Now let's go get some justice for the geeks! And for my brother!" 

* * * 

Garbage's Wicked Ways plays though out as a montage. 

Staying out of sight, Duncan snaps a picture on his iphone of Edward Arnold throwing a geeky student into the garbage can. 

Bex came out of the girl's bathroom only to see Edward tossing another geek into a locker. "Got it!" she says taking a picture on her iphone.

Wolf walks by Edward very carefully without being seen. Edward has he foot out hoping to trip over one of his victims. A geeky boy student was running in the halls trying to get to his next class. Wolf is proactive so he films on his iphone another victim of Edward Arnold's tripping over his foot. 

Mia was walking 2 yards behind Edward. She takes out her iphone and snaps a pic of Edward giving a teacher a wedgie. 

Yangzi pretending he was taking selfies of himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Edward getting the janitor's bucket and pouring it all over the freshmen boys and snaps a picture. 

Song ends.

As the school day is coming to an end, Duncan, Mia, Bex, Wolf, and Yangzi all meet each other in front of Coach Walter's office. "So you all ready?" asked Duncan. "Which one of us should go in first?" asked Yangzi. "All of us!" suggests Bex. 

Duncan and his friends enter the Coach Walter's office. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Dodgeball Destroyer! What do you want, Harris? Can't you see I'm busy?" 

"Uh, my friends and I need to show you something." Duncan told the Coach. 

"You see, sir. Edward Arnold isn't the type of student you think he is." said Bex. 

"Bullshit! I don't have time for this nonsense! Every day I keep getting complaints about Edward Arnold from those wimpy freshmen geeks!" Coach Walter said. 

"Just hear us out! Let us show you what we have!" said Mia. 

Coach Walter agrees thus rolls his eyes, "All right. Show me all these imaginary things Edward has done!" 

Wolf said showing Coach Walter the video he took, "Does that look like college material to you?" 

Coach Walter was shown all the videos and pictures Duncan and his friends took of Edward Arnold causing a wake of destruction. 

"So, what's your opinion?" said Duncan. "You all made this up!" Coach Walter yelled. "But, but, it's true! Are you blind!" yelled Yangzi. "We showed you everything he has done!" said Bex. "Didn't you see any of this? He practically brutalized my younger brother!" Mia said.

"He's no 'best student' that's for sure." said Wolf. Coach Walter kicked them all out of his office. "I don't know or care what kind of stunt or joke this is supposed to be! Edward Arnold is a model student! He took us to state ten times in a row!" Coach Walter even shows them a display of all the football trophies Edward Arnold had won. 

"That doesn't make him a saint!" said Duncan. "He doesn't do any of that stuff! I'm friends with his father. We go hunting together on weekends during the winter. I've had dinner with his family! Edward Arnold is GOOD! NOW GET OUT!" Coach Walter screams, pounding his fist on his desk. Duncan and his friends all walk out with no success. 

"Uh, See! I warned you all this would happen." said Mia. "You're right, Mia. Coach Walter refuses to believe it!" said Yangzi. "It's like you said earlier, Sports, sports sports." Wolf said. "Coach Walter seems to think Edward Arnold is some type of demigod!" Bex said. "There's still hope. We just need to find a teacher who'll believe us!" said Duncan. "I love your positive attitude Duncan. It's kind of attractive!" said Mia. Duncan blushed a little then Yangzi and Wolf point to all the teachers they can find. 

Bex asked off the cuff, "What did he mean by Dodgeball Destroyer?" "I'll tell you later." Duncan says. 

Going from teacher to teacher, Duncan and the gang show almost all the teachers and even the faculty members all the videos and pictures of what Edward Arnold had done. The five of them got turned down.....

Every......

Single......

Time.......

Sitting in the lunchroom, out of luck. Not knowing what to do anymore. "We've hit rock bottom." said Wolf. "How are we going to pull this off!" said Yangzi. "I know! We want to expose this son of a bitch for what he really is. Nobody wants to take the time to look or listen!" Duncan said. 

"It's no use. Let him have his Best Student Award!" Bex said hopelessly. "Maybe we should let him go. Maybe we'll just let karma get him." said Yangzi. 

"Can you even hear yourselves!" said Mia. "Are we just going to let him slip out of our hands. What about my brother!" 

"You're right again, Mia. Perhaps this is something we should just do on our own." said Duncan. 

Edward Arnold passes by their table. Duncan, Mia, Bex, Wolf, and Yangzi all take a good long look at him. Edward Arnold sees them. 

"What're you all staring at!" Edward spat at them. 

"Nothing! We don't even know you!" said Duncan. Edward walks up to their table. Duncan trembles in horror. "Oh no! He knows! He knows!" "This is it! We're dead!" Yangzi said. 

"Wait a minute, I know who you all are," Edward tells them. "There's five of you, right!" said Edward. 

"Yeah, so?" asked Wolf. 

Edward says, "Hey! It's Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, and the Princess! What are you doing here in high school? You don't go here! Mushroom Kingdom's that way!" Edward walks away from their table and evilly laughs. 

Bex was worked up, "That asshole called me princess! How dare he! I am not a princess!" "Dude, we know that!" said Duncan. Mr Mitch the favorite teacher on the school rolls around in his Sagway. 

"That's it! Mr. Mitch! He can help us!" said Mia. "He'll have to be on our side! He has to!" said Duncan. "This Bully Stalker app seems worthless." said Wolf. "No maybe not. Let's see what Mr. Mitch has to say." said Yangzi. 

* * * 

Mr. Mitch was their only hope now. He makes his way over to the table where Duncan and his friends were sitting. "Hey, Duncan! What's up?" he asked. 

"Everything is awful." said Duncan. "Really, why is that?" asked Mr. Mitch. "For the last few days we've been filming that bully Edward Arnold doing things to geeky freshmen boys." said Yangzi. "Worst part is? None of the teachers believe us!" said Bex. "Even though we showed them the evidence we filmed in front of their eyes!" said Duncan. 

"Maybe you can enlighten us." said Wolf. Showing Mr. Mitch all the pictures and videos they took of Edward Arnold. Mr. Mitch was startled. The Bully Stalker app really did pay off for the five friends. "Oh. No. That is just...just...wow." said the teacher. 

"You should've seen what he did to my little brother! He beat him and hung him on a flagpole and now he's in a coma!" said Mia. Mr. Mitch says, "I'm the one who is going to host the Best Student Award assembly. And I believe all of you!" 

"Yes! About time!" said Duncan. "Someone finally on our side!" said Yangzi. "I'm a victim of his myself." begins Mr. Mitch. "Oh no really?" asked Mia. 

"You may think bullying only happens between kids or teens. It happens to teachers too. This son of a bitch has been texting me racist death threats." said Mr. Mitch. "That's so terrible! How can he hate you?" You're the favorite teacher of this school." said Bex. "You're like a real life Mr. Kotter." said Wolf. 

"Now that you're going to host tomorrow's event," Duncan said, "Will you help us expose him?" 

"Yes. Yes I will. About time he paid for all his crimes." said Mr. Mitch. Duncan, Mia, Bex, Yangzi, and Wolf now have an ally who has their backs. 

It was now Friday afternoon. The Best Student Award Assembly was under way. 

Duncan was backstage along with his friends. Mr. Mitch was getting ready to host. "Okay, as soon as announce the award, you guys play all the videos and show all the pics, got it!" 

"Roger and copy!" Duncan said. Mr. Mitch gives them instructions, "When I say 'Edward Arnold' that's the signal to show everyone those photos and films you all took. Got it!" 

"We got it!" Yangzi said giving a thumbs up. "Break a leg, Mr. Mitch!" Bex said. 

Mia said, "We will hook up our iphones on all those screens on the stage." Wolf said, "Affirmative!" 

Taking center stage Mr. Mitch goes up to the podium. "Yo, wassup Oakdale High students!" All the students in the audience cheered for him. "Are you ready to have fun today!" Mr. Mitch calls out. "YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! WE LOVE YOU MR. MITCH!" the student audience continued to cheer. 

Mr. Mitch announces, "We are gathered here today to give an award for Best Student! Can I get a YYYEEEAAAHHHH!" 

"YYYEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" students cheered. 

Backstage hooking up their iphones to the back of the monitors on the stage, Duncan says, "My Dad says iphones are a waste. Let's see how much of a waste this will be!" 

"Today's Best Student, is a senior. He's on the high school school football team." Mr. Mitch begins his speech. The students hooted. Mr. Mitch, "Let me finish! Let me finish! He took us to state about a dozen times! Perfect attendance. He's a straight A student! We are here to give him a college scholarship that he deserves!" "YYYYAAAAAAYYYY!" 

Mia mutters, "If Edward Arnold got that scholarship, he'll just waste it all." "Point taken." said Wolf. 

Opening an envelope Mr. Mitch reads, "The Best Student of the Year goes to.........Edward Arnold!" 

"Yeah, Arnold!" "Go Arnold!" erupted the students in the audience. Edward Arnold runs up on stage to claim his award. "Let the games begin!" Duncan said playing the videos and films him and his friends had taken. 

"ARNOLD! ARNOLD! YO ARNOLD!" chanted the students. 

Edward Arnold goes to the podium and tries to make a speech, "Thank you! Thank you! It's such an honor as....." The students and teachers all suddenly gasp at the screens. Edward Arnold asks, "Uh, what's going on?" 

Silence filled the auditorium. As pictures and films of Edward Arnold bullying freshmen boys were shown. Edward takes a look and screams. "WWWHHHHAAAATTT! How can somebody do this to me! I'm good!" 

"EDWARD ARNOLD! YOU'RE EXPELLED!" a teacher shouts from the audience. Then the cheers soon turned into boos. All the freshmen boys Edward picked on all pelted him with whatever they can get their hands on. Edward Arnold tries running to the front exit. But then he is mobbed by all the students. Almost like a witch hunt. 

"YOU STOLE PIZZA INGREDIENTS TOO?" "HOW DARE YOU!" "WE BELIEVED IN YOU, EDWARD!" "YOU BEAT A KID INTO A COMA!" "YOU SHITFACED COWARD!" "BASTARD!" "ASSHOLE! SON OF A BITCH!" "GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN KICK YOU ASS!" "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF SOMEONE BEAT YOU UP!" 

Mr. Mitch goes backstage to meet with Duncan and his friends. "We got him! We got his ass! The whole school bought it hook, line, and sinker!" 

Duncan, Mia, Bex, Wolf, and Yangzi all cheer, "YES! YES! YES! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" "That Bully Stalker really paid off!" Yangzi said. 

"Your little brother can have the justice he deserves!" Duncan tells Mia. Going into another dream, Duncan is walking with Mia through a flowery field. Then they both kissed in the dream. 

"Feels good to take down the enemy doesn't it!" Mr. Mitch said. "Feels awesome!" Bex said. "Who wants a high five!" "Feels good, man!" Wolf implies. Mr. Mitch high fives Duncan and his pals. 

Duncan was now having another dream that him and his friends were having a ticker tape parade for the five of them. Edward Arnold was now disgraced. Had his trophies taken away from him, as was his college scholarship. Edward was soon on the front page of The Oakdale Times Newspaper and was even a story for the local news, and social media all together. 

Edward Arnold soon dropped out, and was expelled for life from Oakdale High. Never to be seen or heard from again. 

That very night, Duncan was having dinner with his family. "How was your day today, Duncan!" asked Annie. 

"The best ever! My friends and I took down a bully!" Duncan said proudly. Jack says, "Wow! Really! How did you do it? Back when I was in school I used to have Music Battles with bullies! I always won!" 

"I used to bully them back!" said Annie who turned to Duncan, "You didn't use violence, did you? You teen boys are so hormonal!" 

"Oh no. You see we took pictures of him beating up his victims with the Bully Stalker App Yangzi gave us!" Duncan said. 

Annie was relieved, "That's nice, honey. I'm glad you didn't ruin yourself over it." 

Kimberly was not impressed, "You stalked a bully? Big deal! I use apps to dig up dirt on boys who reject me and plaster it on my Facebook page!" 

Jing was happily hugging and kissing Duncan when she heard the news, "You're my hero! You're so brave and true blue! Just like Underdog! I just know we're going to be married some day! You can be my protector!" 

"Uh, yeah, sure. Someday." said Duncan. 

Jack tells Duncan, "Why don't you show us this Bully Stalker app!" "Sure I will." said Duncan. 

Getting his iphone to show his parents the Bully Stalker app, Annie and Jack were amused. They both laughed. "He sure got his balls on the wall!" Jack cracked up. "When I become a detective someday, you can come work for me!" said Annie. 

Annie's proudness soon turned to disappointment when she accidentally pressed a button on Duncan's iphone of his search history. Annie yelped. "YOU'VE BEEN ON PORNO SITES!" 

"No no, Mom! It's not what you think! Nothing like that!" begged Duncan. 

Annie was going to chase Duncan out the front door as Duncan makes a break for it. "I knew you were trying to ruin your life on purpose! Come back here, young man! You're grounded!" 

Duncan runs out of his house, and onto his scooter. Kimberly laughs at him. Duncan said to the screen and breaking fourth wall, "Mom didn't stay happy with me for too long now did she?" Duncan then dreamed that he was on a hot air balloon with Mia. Annie was at the bottom yelling at him to come back down. 

"I'll wait for Mom to cool off." Duncan said. A car pulled up in front of him and it was Mia. "Hey, wanna go on a date?" she asked him. "I'd love nothing more!" Duncan said getting into the car and joining Mia. 

Mia tells him, "It's a reward for showing how much you care about me and my little brother." "And exposing that asshole Edward Arnold too?" asked Duncan. "Yes it is! Maybe we can kiss!" said Mia. 

Annie ran down the street after the car until she was too tired. Duncan and Mia go on their date to see a movie at the Oakdale Theater. The movie they went to see was Knives Out. 

The End

The Proceeding Has Been A Narwhal Puppy Production!


End file.
